


Struck by You

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Banter, Brokeback Mountain - Part 2 (sort of), Camping, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Tent Sex, Woodland Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry and Draco are asked to go camping as a bonding activity for new Auror partners.Or: The one where Draco hates nature, the boys share a tent, and Harry falls in love.





	Struck by You

****

“ _Potter!_ ” a voice called frantically. 

Harry let out a huff, wiping a bead of sweat off his brow as he straightened up from where he had been searching for more branches to add to the fire.

He rolled up his sleeves and headed back out into the grove, making his way towards a small maroon-colored tent, the doorway fluttering in the wind as he approached, patches covering the material haphazardly as though it had weathered a number of storms, each square of mismatched fabric a badge of honor. 

When he ducked inside, it took him a moment to locate Draco, but then he saw him crouched in a corner, grey eyes wide and panicked, his expression one of simultaneous relief and frustration, “Fucking finally. Get that thing out of here!”

“What thing?”

Harry glanced around the tent; although it was a Wizarding tent, it was of modest size, enough room that they could both stand comfortably with a small bathroom hidden behind a curtain to Harry’s right, but it lacked many of the extravagant features found in a standard wizard’s tent. It had no bedrooms, no couches, and no kitchen. Harry preferred it that way. Plus, it had horrified Draco when he first entered, which was the only bonus feature Harry needed. 

A small ball of fur squeaked past Harry and he recognized it as a chipmunk. “This!?” He asked incredulously, gesturing toward the small animal as looked back up at Draco. “ _This_ is why you are cowering in the corner? It’s barely bigger than a pumpkin pasty!”

“It - It tried to bite me, I could have gotten some horrible disease, Potter.” Draco said defensively, tripping over his words in the process. “Stop looking at me like that!”

Harry leaned down and captured the small creature in his hands, petting over it’s soft fur and turning it so that Draco could see it’s tiny face, “Ooh, how _dangerous!_ It’s a miracle that I’ve not yet died of the plague.”

Draco scowled as Harry laughed, setting the chipmunk down gently outside their tent and watching it scamper away into a nearby bush. 

When Harry turned back around, Draco’s scowl deepened, though Harry could swear Draco’s eyes had been on his arse. “Well, I need to gather a bit more firewood. I’ll be sure to listen for your pathetic screams… you know, just in case you come across another tiny woodland creature.”

Giving Draco a quick wink, Harry exited the tent, unable to hold back a grin.

****

An hour later, Harry was out putting up a few extra wards around their campsite when he heard a screech and the rustle of branches.

He looked around, wondering what Draco had found this time. But before he even had time to dream up the possibilities, Draco was sprinting past Harry, his blond hair flying behind him and his pale cheeks flushed as he rushed inside the safety of their tent.

It was only a few minutes later that Harry was ducking inside the tent after him. 

Draco was sitting on the ground, clutching a mug of peppermint tea that Harry had cooked over the fire earlier that morning. Harry raised his eyebrows when Draco looked up at him, asking without words.

“Snake,” Draco mumbled, taking a sip of tea and avoiding Harry’s gaze.

Harry felt his eyebrows rise impossibly higher, a smirk forming on his lips, “A snake? You’re a fucking Slytherin!”

“Shove off, Potter,” Draco replied with a glare, chucking a pair of hiking socks in Harry’s direction.

****

It was nearly nighttime and Harry had spent the past hour just watching the sunset, mesmerized by the graceful descent of the sun behind the mountains surrounding them.

Storm clouds were gathering overhead and Harry could almost smell the rain that would likely be falling at any moment. 

Harry glanced over toward Draco. He was sitting on a log near the campfire, warming his hands by the flames, an expression on his face that was uncharacteristically peaceful, no sign of disgust or arrogance, no snark or haughtiness. 

Just then, a rumble of thunder roared above them, followed closely by a crack of lightning that lit up the darkening sky. 

When Harry glanced back toward Draco, he noticed that his slim shoulders were visibly trembling. 

Standing up, Harry made his way over to Draco, touching his back with a careful hand, “Malfoy, we should get inside the tent.”

It seemed to take a moment for Harry’s words to register, but then Draco was nodding and getting up, following Harry into the tent. 

Once inside, Harry cast a quick charm in an effort to dim the noises of the storm brewing just beyond the tent. Although this seemed to mollify Draco, he still appeared shaken.

The pair remained silent for several minutes, each unsure of what to say to the other. 

Eventually, Draco spoke up. He was leaned back against the side of the tent, idly spinning his wand and not quite meeting Harry’s gaze, “I’ve never liked storms, especially lightning.”

Something that had been tightening in Harry’s chest suddenly stopped, the strands beginning to slowly unravel at Draco’s confession. Harry wanted to press for more, wanted to understand, but he simply nodded, giving Draco the space to elaborate if he felt like sharing. 

Silence passed, the dull roll of thunder vibrating the tent. Harry watched as Draco swallowed harshly, his fingers clenched around his wand as he spoke, “When I was a child, a bolt of lightning hit a tree in the backyard of the Manor. It was - Well, it was the only tree my mother allowed me to climb.” A wistful expression came over Draco’s face, it looked odd on his harsh features. He continued, “The branches were low enough that I could go up in the tree on my own… I often hid among the leaves when father was angry. Avoided a lot of beatings that way.”

Harry’s chest squeezed uncomfortably as he imagined a tiny Draco scrambling up a tree, running from his volatile father and the grim reality of his world. 

“The lightning destroyed the tree entirely. By the next morning, father had the scorched debris removed from the yard… When he caught me crying, I received an extra beating for the day. According to him I was a Malfoy, and _Malfoy’s don't cry_.”

They sat and talked for a while after Draco’s confession, flowing from topic to topic with ease as the storm raged on outside. 

“Do you remember that drawing you gave me? The one where I was getting struck by lightning?” Harry asked, watching Draco’s face closely.

“What? I don't remember doing that. I may be an _exceptionally_ talented wizard, but I am no artist.”

Harry snorted in response and was delighted when Draco cracked a smile, “You’re full of it. It was in third year... during Defense, I think. You passed me a note and it showed me getting struck by lightning on my broom.”

Comprehension dawned on Draco’s face, a slight flush forming on his cheeks.“Oh, yeah. I was fed up with you.”

“For what?!” Harry asked with a chuckle.

Draco shrugged and had the decency to look ashamed, “For existing.”

Harry let out a laugh, unable to help himself, “Merlin, we were such arseholes to each other.”

A small laugh poured out of Draco too, any residual tension breaking. 

They stayed up talking until the storm had passed, the clouds parting to reveal a sea of stars glinting brilliantly down upon them.

****

Harry was outside the tent, tending to the fire and gazing up at the stars. He knew it was far past midnight, but he just couldn’t sleep.

Draco had fallen asleep less than an hour before, curled up in a sleeping bag and breathing deeply when Harry left him.

Harry took in a deep breath of his own, allowing the chilled night air fill his lungs, his chest expanding until he let it all go, every knot of tension melting away. 

When Harry and Draco had been made Auror Partners, Harry had been worried, his heart racing uncomfortably at the thought of spending so much time together. That creeping anxiety had only gotten worse when all of the new partnerships were informed that they would be sent on camping trips to get to know one another. Harry recalls catching snippets of a conversation he hadn’t been meant to hear, where Draco had pleaded with the Head Auror after the announcement, _“But I already know Potter! And I know I don’t exactly like - Well, I don’t want his company.”_

Since starting their trip, they had fought much less than Harry had imagined. In fact, they mainly bantered and joked. Even if they insulted one another mercilessly, it was always done in jest. 

Draco had only been asleep for forty minutes before he woke up and yelled for Harry again, something that was becoming a common occurrence on this camping trip. “Potter! I’m freezing my fucking arse off!”

“And?” Harry called back.

“Fix it!” 

Harry let out an exaggerated sigh, walking over to the tent and glaring down at Draco when he popped his head inside, “I don’t control the weather, Malfoy. Stop being such a baby and cast a simple warming charm.”

“I already cast one and it didn’t help...” Draco whined. “And I will personally hold you responsible if my prick freezes off.”

Harry didn’t even know quite how to respond to that, but every rational response seemed to have faded away until one truly insane reaction remained. 

Without another word, Harry entered the tent and pulled his shirt off, unbuckling his trousers and tossing the fabric onto the floor before kicking off his shoes. He then moved down onto the floor, sliding between the folds of the sleeping bag and curling himself up behind Draco.

Despite some initial protests, childish squirming, and the disgruntled muttering of “What are the fuck are you doing?!” Draco eventually fell quiet, not even flinching when Harry’s arms came to wrap themselves around his middle. 

It didn’t take long before Draco’s body stopped shivering and he began to relax back against Harry, his chest rising and falling evening beneath Harry’s arms.

After Draco had settled in, Harry found himself sliding a hand beneath Draco’s thin shirt and feeling the smooth skin of his belly, folds of skin warm beneath Harry’s fingers, “Take your shirt off. It will help.” 

Draco’s body went stiff beneath his touch, “Yes, that’s a bloody brilliant idea, Scarhead. Let me just get naked, because clearly that will help me _not_ freeze to death!”

“Suit yourself,” Harry replied, “But bodies heat up more efficiently when there is skin-to-skin contact.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Draco extracted himself from Harry’s hold and stood up, begrudgingly removing his shirt, trousers, and pants before practically diving back inside the sleeping bag, his teeth chattering dramatically, “This was a fucking bollocks idea, Potter. Stupid fucking -”

Harry reached forward and pulled Draco’s body flush against his chest, the sudden movement effectively silencing Draco. Harry both felt and heard the moment that Draco realized that he was naked, a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan falling from his lips.

“What was that, Draco?” Harry asked with an air of smugness, “Did you have something you wanted to complain about?”

Draco remained silent in Harry’s arms, but Harry knew what Draco was thinking without needing to hear the words. Draco’s body was responding to Harry like a Niffler to a knut, skin warming under Harry’s fingertips, pale shoulders turning pink in the moonlight that was seeping into their small tent, his cock chubbing up where it lay against his belly. 

Harry tested the waters, first trailing his fingers across the curve of Draco’s collarbone and then moving lower when Draco didn’t protest. Harry rubbed his hand up and down Draco’s chest until it dragged down far enough that it bumped into Draco’s rapidly hardening cock. “Well, it looks like your prick didn’t freeze off after all,” Harry said with a smirk in his voice. Then his fingers wrapped around Draco’s length in a searing hot grip. “Mmm, it feels very much _alive_ to me…”

Draco huffed in annoyance and attempted to deny how hard he was getting, even as his cock twitched in Harry’s grip, “Any warm hand would get me hard. Don’t flatter yourself, Potter.” 

Harry grinned into the back of Draco’s neck as his thumb caught a drop of precome on an upward swipe, “Oh, really?” 

He began to jerk Draco off slowly and with a steady rhythm, reveling in each sound that Draco let escape from his thin lips, soaking in each shiver of Draco’s body that had absolutely nothing to do with the evening chill, savouring the heady scent of sex that was quickly filling their small tent. 

On instinct, Harry leaned forward to kiss the spot where Draco’s neck met his shoulder. When Draco let out a soft moan of encouragement, Harry let his lips and tongue trace their way up Draco’s long neck, occasionally stopping to suckle the skin, laving his tongue gently over the redness when his mouth pulled away. He could feel an uptick in Draco’s heart rate beneath his tongue, could hear the soft hitches in his breath when Harry readjusted the grip on his cock. 

“You really like this, don’t you?” Harry commented, almost in awe at how responsive Draco was to just a simple handjob and a bit of kissing on his neck. 

“You like when someone takes care of you, makes you feel good, makes you feel _wanted_... treats you like more than just a Malfoy.”

Draco whined at Harry’s words, rolling his body back into Harry’s in a way that fucked his cock through the ring of Harry’s fist while also pressing his bare arse back against Harry’s own cock. 

“I bet you would love if I took my time… let my lips graze over your entire body… not letting you come until I had licked every single _inch_.”

Harry felt satisfaction and pleasure bloom inside him as Draco let out a gasp, hips bucking desperately into Harry’s hand, back arching beautifully. He took advantage of Draco’s breathlessness, speeding up the movements of his hand until he could feel Draco’s balls drawing up, the skin of his cock pulling taut until the veins were pressing into the pads of Harry’s fingers.

After increasing the pressure and the speed, Draco began to shake in Harry’s arms, his cock twitching as if over-sensitive even though he had yet to come. He whined and twisted, letting out impatient huffs of breath when Harry slowed his movements or clenched a fist around the base, effectively stifling Draco’s release. 

“Malfoy… I’ll give you what you want, but you have to ask for it first.”

Harry was expecting a fight, expecting a snarky response, or some self-righteous statement about how Harry ‘better finish what he started,’ but Draco surprised Harry like a bright bolt of lightning in the middle of clear night. He sunk further into Harry’s arms, breath coming out in short bursts, his voice charged with electricity as he whispered, _“Fuck me.”_

Something inside of Harry broke in that moment, his careful movements turning rough and instinctual, his heart racing with a primal adrenaline, his mind numbed while the sensation of Draco melting like putty in his hands was heightened until that was all he could see, hear, and feel. 

Harry trailed one hand up to Draco’s neck, curling his fingers around the lean expanse of flesh and bone and guiding Draco to turn his head just enough so that Harry could crash their lips together, body alight with flames when Draco responded in earnest, opening willingly beneath Harry, their tongues sliding together with a silky heat while Harry’s hand stroked Draco’s cock quick and dirty, any trace of finesse gone in a puff of smoke. 

It took no more than half a minute before Draco was coming, a hot burst of white streaking across the bend of Harry’s fingers and the flannel lining of their sleeping bag.

As Harry went to pull his hand away, Draco reached for it and redirected the come-covered fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking away his own release as if it were the finest caviar. Harry swore beneath his breath as Draco laved at the sensitive tips of his fingers, and he couldn’t help but rock forward, his hard cock was now pressing between Draco’s cheeks, precome smearing against the pale skin with each thrust as Harry rocked against him. 

When Draco released Harry’s fingers, a string of saliva clung to his chin, drool and cum spilling over his lips as he looked back at Harry with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Should I - ?” Harry began, rubbing his length between Draco’s arsecheeks in question, unsure of whether Draco’s request had simply been due to the heat of the moment, or if he truly wanted something more. 

“Yes. Do it. Fuck me,” Draco interrupted without hesitation, tongue peeking out to lick away the lingering wetness from his lips. 

Harry conjured a small bit of lubricant onto his shaky fingers, rubbing them together briefly to warm it up before reaching down to slip his slick fingers between Draco’s arsecheeks. 

He went slowly at first, just petting over Draco’s rim and pushing the tip of his finger inside, both wanting to savor the moment and feeling more than a little bit terrified that he would fuck this up. But Draco seemed to be having none of Harry’s tenderness or concern, letting out a frustrated groan after mere seconds of Harry’s careful movements and biting out a command, “Get your fingers in my arse _right now_ , Potter. Your prick isn’t that impressive, so you don’t need to spend ages prepping me.”

In response, Harry pushed one and then two of his fingers fully into Draco in quick succession, curling and pressing in deeper until Draco arched back against Harry, letting out a long groan of pleasure.

After pressing in one more finger alongside the other two, Harry pulled them out and slicked himself up, his cock glistening in the dim moonlight. He then pressed on Draco’s shoulder with his free hand, moving to straddle Draco’s hips when he turned fully onto his stomach. Harry then shoved off the cover of the sleeping bag, giving himself a moment to admire Draco’s naked body in full view, gaze tracing over the knots of Draco’s spine and the twin dimples resting just above the curve of his arse.

When Harry finally pressed inside, Draco’s fingers clenched for purchase in the fabric of their sleeping bag, muffling a string of curses in the pillow beneath his head. 

Harry was mesmerized by the slide of his painfully hard cock in and out of Draco’s arse and hypnotized by the stretch of Draco’s pink rim around the veins standing out on his length. 

The next several minutes passed by in a haze of mixed body heat, uninhibited noises falling from kiss-swollen lips, and the slick slap of skin on skin as Harry fucked into Draco with reckless abandon. 

When Harry came, his trembling forearms collapsed and he pressed himself on top of Draco, breathing in the scent of sex and sweat as he kissed over the back of Draco’s neck, his breathing uneven as his cock pulsed inside of Draco, hips still fucking weakly inside of him.

The sensation was _blinding_ , shocking, excessive and yet not enough, electric, soft and yet sharp. 

Together, Harry and Draco were a brilliant burst of light across a darkened existence.

****

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this fic had a mind of it's own as I was writing it. I hope y'all enjoy how it turned out!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
